Pausa Necessária
by Liafrombrazil
Summary: Sam e Dean conversam como há muito não faziam. Apenas porque eu gosto quando Dean fala demais.


D – Eles não me pertencem e é bem melhor assim.

N/A – Não há tema ou enredo concreto nesta história, que é apenas um intervalo. Agradecimentos à grande dama do fandom, Emptyspaces11. Também à Rosetta, que leu tudo o que escrevi e me deixou saber disso. Obrigada!

**Pausa Necessária**

- Vocês não podem ficar com ele.

O que? Quem disse isso? Dean. Dean estava lá, subjugado, amarrado a uma espécie de coluna, no meio de uma construção em ruínas. Havia fogo e fumaça e o céu estava muito escuro, ainda que fosse dia.

- Ele não é seu brinquedo, sua marionete. Sam é uma pessoa, pelo amor de Deus! Ele é meu irmão!

Sam via a cena toda como se a estivesse assistindo em uma tela de cinema. Ele podia se ver lá, num canto do cenário, mas sabia que não podia interferir, apenas assistir, pois estava sonhando, ou melhor, vivendo uma espécie de pesadelo.

Dois homens muito altos, vestidos em túnicas negras se aproximaram de Dean, com uma expressão de dor profunda e grandes adagas nas mãos. Um deles chegou bem perto do rapaz e disse:

- Sinto muito. Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber que é preciso obedecer.

- Não! Tudo bem, eu sei que eu sou a pessoa que menos pode falar, mas hoje eu vejo que a obediência cega é só um jeito de fugir da responsabilidade.

- A obediência é um dom, Winchester, um dom de amor e lealdade.

- Besteira! A gente pode escolher o caminho que segue. A vida toda obedeci a meu pai, porque achava que ele estava fazendo o que era melhor para nós. Porque não suportava a ideia de decepcioná-lo. Mas agora vejo que eu também estava escolhendo.

O coração de Sam se comprimiu ao perceber a dor que havia nas palavras do irmão. Sentiu lágrimas descerem por seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que as via no rosto de Dean. Com a voz engasgada, ele continuava falando com desespero, sem se importar com a ameaça da arma que o outro segurava.

- Sam não é assim. Ele não escolheu desobedecer por egoísmo ou inveja. Ele apenas percebia a obsessão de meu pai. – aqui a voz de Dean falhou, e ele continuou em voz baixa. – Eu não via isso, não queria ver. A culpa foi minha, façam o que quiserem comigo, mas, por favor, deixem o Sam em paz. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor...

E a última coisa que Sam ouviu foi a súplica desesperada de Dean ecoando nas trevas.

* * *

Quando recobrou a consciência – ou o que quer que fosse – Sam estava fortemente amarrado ao tronco de uma árvore, numa floresta escura e úmida, coberta de neblina. Lá havia dois homens muito altos, vestidos com túnicas brancas. Suas expressões eram de dor e pesar e seguravam grandes adagas. Dean estava encostado numa árvore oposta e, nitidamente, não podia se mover.

Um dos homens aproximou-se de Sam e disse:

- A hora chegou, Winchester. Seu irmão já escolheu. Faça também a sua escolha.

- Escolha? Do que vocês estão falando? O que eu tenho que escolher? Dean, você está bem?

Ao invés de responder a pergunta, Dean olhou para o irmão e disse:

- Sinto muito, Sam. Não consegui te salvar, mas também não pude desistir de você. Mas você é mais forte que nós, Sammy. Faça a escolha certa.

Escolha certa? Do que eles estavam falando? No fundo, no fundo Sam sabia. Por um segundo, ele odiou Dean por colocá-lo naquela situação, outra vez. Até quando o irmão iria escolher se sacrificar por ele? Isso era amor, talvez, mas também era fraqueza e egoísmo.

A última coisa que Sam viu foram os olhos de Dean preencherem-se de negro.

* * *

Pela terceira vez, Sam acordou. Desta vez estava sobre uma cama, dentro do que parecia ser uma cabana abandonada. Não havia cordas restringindo seus movimentos e Dean também estava lá, mas desta vez estava sentado em uma cadeira, com a perna direita apoiada em outra. Ao ver o sangue na perna do irmão, a calça rasgada e a bandagem em volta da panturrilha, lembrou-se de duas coisas: que Dean estava ferido e que esta era a realidade "real".

- Droga, Dean. Por que você me deixou dormir tanto? Já está escuro e agora a gente vai ter que passar a noite aqui.

- Sammy! Você acordou, que bom. Você estava engraçado, reclamando e choramingando enquanto dormia.

Sam não se lembrava da última vez que em vira Dean parecendo tão feliz e animado. Começou a desconfiar de algo, ao perceber o olhar vidrado e a voz gelatinosa do outro. Como não tinham nenhuma bebida com eles, só restava uma alternativa.

- Você tomou mais algum remédio enquanto eu estava dormindo?

- Não. – Dean disse, procurando parecer inocente. Fixou o olhar na mesa e contraiu os lábios, tentando esconder o sorriso.

- Dean?

- Hã?

- Dean.

- Sim?

- Dean!

- Tá legal, eu tomei aquele comprimidinho rosa bem pequenininho, você lembra? A minha perna tava doendo, Sam. E sabe que mais? Agora já sarou!

- Oh, Deus! Dean, aquilo era só pra caso de emergência. Aquilo é muito forte, cara, tipo _muito_ forte.

- Ahã. E muito bom, tipo _muito_ bom! – Dean começou a rir, como se tivesse contado a piada do momento.

Sam ficou olhando o irmão rindo, relaxado e contente, como há muito não o via. Ele sabia que Dean não gostava de perder o controle de suas ações. Mesmo quando bebia, Dean nunca chegava a ponto de perder a noção do que estava fazendo. Em grande parte porque sempre se sentia responsável pela proteção do irmão e dos outros, e ficar extremamente bêbado poderia afetar seu trabalho. Se ele tinha tomado o comprimido, era porque sabia que ali estavam seguros, pelo menos no momento e que o Barbazu estava definitivamente morto. Um tremor percorreu o corpo do jovem, quando lembrou de como o monstro – que criatura medonha! - havia agarrado a perna de Dean, na tentativa de impedir os tiros que penetravam seu corpo encouraçado. Além disso, ele duvidava que o irmão soubesse o quanto o remédio era poderoso.

- Olha, Sam! Uma borboleta. Que bonita! E não é daquelas pretas, noturnas, que feias que elas são, você não acha? E a gente nunca vai em matas que têm borboletas, passarinhos, beija-flor,coelhinho...sabe? Bichinhos bonitinhos e peludinhos. Nããão! A gente sempre vai atrás daqueles lugares escuros e cheios de teias de aranha e morcego...

- Vem cá, Dean. Deixa eu te ajudar a ir pra cama. Caramba, como você tá pesado. Ajuda, Dean! Eu não posso te carregar, se você ficar fazendo corpo mole.

O olhar de Dean era um misto de malícia e delírio.

- Ôooa...Querendo me levar pra cama, garanhão? O que isso? Você lembra quando a gente tinha que dormir na mesma cama, que o pai não tinha dinheiro pra quarto grande?...Já te contei daquela enfermeira em Rainsville, no Alabama? Ela tava super a fim de me levar pra cama; também naquela cidadezinha não tinha muitos caras que valessem a pena. Você lembra?

- Lembro, Dean. Coloca o peso na perna boa e se apoie em mim. Isso. Agora coloca a perna pra frente.

- Então,... você tava machucado, lembra? Era um caso de uma casa mal-assombrada e os espíritos tacaram um monte de coisas e você não desviou do ferro de passar e eu bem que te avisei; "Cuidado, Sam, abaixa!" Mas você, nada e aí...BAM! Ferro na testa!

- Não grita no meu ouvido. Põe a perna pra frente, vamos Dean.

- Ai! Devagar aí, senhor apressadinho. Minha perna tá machucada!

- Se a gente andar mais devagar que isso, é melhor nem ir pra cama, porque, quando a gente chegar, já vai ter amanhecido.

- Hã?

- Nada, mano. Se concentra em pôr a perna pra frente. Agora. Isso.

- Como era mesmo o nome da enfermeira gostosa do Alabama, que cuidou de você? Vick! Ela queria me levar pra cama de todo jeito. Pode uma coisa dessas? Tá certo, ela era gostosa, mas não era tudo isso...

- Dean, você _foi_ pra cama com ela. Larga meu braço, pode deixar que eu te seguro. Vamos, devagar, isso...

- Ei! Era assim mesmo que a Vick falava.

- Muita informação, meu. Vamos, só mais um pouco, já estamos chegando...

- Ei! Ela disse isso tam...

- Chega, Dean! Olha pra frente, senão vamos os dois cair!

- Sam? Eu tô me sentindo meio estranho. Eu bebi demais? Não se preocupa que eu não vou vomitar, não. Só queria que o chão ficasse quieto, pra gente poder andar direito. Cadê a cama? Ah, tá ali na frente. Legal. – Dean balançou a cabeça num gesto de aprovação. – Cadê a borboleta?

Sem avisar, o mais velho se virou para procurar o inseto. Logicamente, o movimento tirou o pouco de equilíbrio que lhe restava e se não fosse pelas mãos firmes de Sam, os dois teriam se estatelado no chão.

- Dean! Que droga! Não tem borboleta nenhuma! – Sam sempre fora racional, sabia que não adiantava ficar brigando com o irmão. Provavelmente, ele não se lembraria de nada na manhã seguinte. Ao ver o olhar espantado e ferido do irmão, suavizou a voz. – Olha, eu vou te pegar e carregar até a cama, tá?

Enquanto era carregado para a única cama do quarto, Dean continuou falando:

- Não, senhor! Você não vai me carregar, coisa nenhuma. Eu sou o mais velho, lembra? Só porque você resolveu crescer feito uma girafa com disfunção hormonal, não quer dizer que pode achar que vai me pegar no colo, como se eu fosse um bebê. Não. Não mesmo...Cê lembra quando a gente foi no Zoológico escondido do pai? Você queria tanto ver a girafa, mas o pai disse que a gente ia embora logo e que não era pra gente perder tempo com essas bobagens, mas você tinha quanto? Sete, oito anos? E você ficou tão feliz e me fez correr tanto que a gente conseguiu ver todos os bichos em uma hora e o pai nunca descobriu. Por que eles não colocam borboletas no Zoológico pra gente ver? E beija-flor?...Hei, cara, para de mexer na minha perna! Ela tá machucada.

- Já acabei. Toma um pouco de água e dorme. Amanhã cedo, a gente dá o fora daqui.

Por mais estranho que fosse, Sam estava gostando da "viagem" de Dean. Normalmente, os dois conversavam bastante e, ainda hoje em dia, apesar de todos os pesares, encontravam alegria na companhia um do outro. Eram amigos. Entretanto, com a consciência não alterada, Dean não se abria daquele modo. Bem, morrer por overdose ou infecção ele não ia e não havia porquê não se divertir com a situação.

- Não tô com sono. Sabe quando a gente era obrigado a dormir na mesma cama e a gente brigava bem baixinho, para o pai não ouvir, senão ele brigava com a gente? Eu não me importava muito, na verdade. Era mais fácil ficar de olho em você, quando a gente dormia juntos. – Dean riu, mas seu riso soou mais como um ronco abafado. – Ficar de olho em você, tomar conta de você. "Proteja seu irmão, Dean. Nunca tire os olhos dele, Dean, nem por um segundo." – Não havia mais felicidade na expressão do moço. – É fácil falar, né? Queria ver ele tentar tomar conta de você. Ele mesmo não conseguiu, não foi? Você foi embora. Você lembra, Sam? Você foi embora e a gente ficou. Você escolheu viver sua vida no lugar de ficar com sua família.

Sam não estava mais se divertindo com a boca descontrolada de Dean. Ele sabia que podia ouvir que suas escolhas sempre eram em direção contrária à família e isso doeria. Mas, ainda assim, achou que valia a pena estar ali, ouvindo o irmão abrir a alma, de uma maneira que normalmente não faria.

- Eu sei, Dean. Me desculpe, eu sei que te decepcionei mais de uma vez. Eu não vou fazer mais isso, prometo.

Dean levantou seu braço e segurou o braço do irmão, que estava sentado à beira da cama. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam de um jeito pouco natural, mas sua voz estava baixa e parecia menos pastosa.

- Tudo bem, Sammy. Eu sei que você vai fazer o que é certo. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... – Por alguns instantes de silêncio, os olhos dos dois irmãos se encontraram.

Sam lembrou-se dos seus sonhos. Seriam premonições, visões do futuro, como ele costumava ter? Sam desejou ardentemente que não, mas o que o amedrontava de verdade era não saber claramente quem eram os mocinhos e quem eram os bandidos naquele caos. Todos os homens de sua visão, vestidos de branco ou de preto, pareciam ter sua parte de anjo e de demônio, igualmente. Havia apenas uma pequena faísca de consolo naquilo tudo. Eles teriam direito a uma escolha e, por ruim que fosse a situação, ainda tinham um ao outro. Pelo menos naquele momento. Ser um Winchester era também aprender a viver um dia de cada vez.

- Olha, Sam, a borboleta tá voando! Que linda!

Sam olhou na direção do olhar do irmão, e, ora, que coisa, havia realmente uma borboleta amarela e alaranjada voando perto da lâmpada?

- Você lembra, Sam, que você me contou uma vez, quando era pequeno e estava estudando...terceira, quarta série...que as mariposas são tipos de borboletas noturnas e que elas voam em volta da lâmpada porque...tem um motivo...bom, elas voam em volta da lâmpada porque não resistem. Aí, eu falei que eu era uma lâmpada e a mulherada eram as mariposas, aí você estragou toda a piada, dizendo que eu tinha acabado de dizer uma figura de linguagem e eu te mandei calar a boca e, cara, você era tããão caxias. Sorte sua ter um irmão tão descolado, ...cuidado com minha perna, deita devagar... e daquela vez que...

Dean ficou falando e falando durante quase uma hora, até que, no meio de uma frase, parou e dormiu. Sam ficou acordado ainda durante um longo tempo, pensando em suas vidas, no que tinha sido até então, e no que seria dali para frente. De um modo bom e terno, momentos assim, quando estava unido a seu irmão pelo sangue, pelo espírito e pela alma, lhe traziam conforto e a pausa necessária para recuperar sua força.

Fim


End file.
